The Avatar of Notre Dame
by DarkMagicWhiteLight
Summary: Basically, the gAang gets sucked into the HoND universe. I cannot write summaries. Best you just read it. Avatar crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yay I finally got this out. Be nice cos I'm new and this is my first story.**

It was a boring day. Most people would think that travelling with the Avatar would be action-packed, full of fighting and training and new discoveries at every corner, all to aid the overall mission of slaying the fire lord.Admittedly, that's what Sokka himself used to think.  
Mind you he'd never thought he'd be travelling with the company he was in now. The gang would probaly have won an award for 'The Most Misfit Team To Save The World Award'.

Where to start...

First there was him, Sokka, and his sister, Katara. They'd both found the Avatar frozen in an iceberg for one thousand years. They'd freed him and befriended him and fought alongside him since the beginning.

Katara was a master waterbender and had taught the Avatar to be one as well, as was required of him.She could be quite temperamental and distrustful at times, or she could be calm and collected and understanding.

Then there was his earthbending teacher, Toph Bei Fong. She was blind and saw through vibrations in the earth. She was reputed to be one of the best earthbenders ever.

The exiled former prince, Zuko was now the Avatars' firebendingteacher. He had managed to prove that he'd reformed many times and was a useful informat on the Fire Nation.

Then, there was the Avatar himself, a young airbender called Aang. He was the last airbender living, having been frozen in an iceberg for a thousand years. It was his destiny to kill the Fire Lord, Zukos' father. His companions were a great flying bison called Appa and a flying lemur called Momo.

Overall you'd say that was incredibly exiting. It was. Some of the time. Other times there was nothing to do except sit on Appas' back and ponder how bored you were.

'' I'm really bored...'' moaned Sokka.

'' We all are, Sokka.'' said Katara

Sokka decided to watch the louds to pass the time. Arter a while he'd formed a conclusion.

'' Hey guys!!'' He called out.

''I've decided something.''

''And?''

''If you look at the sky for a long time you get really bored.''

All thiswas met with was groans. '' Really bored'' he added.

'' Well you won't be boared for long, look!!'' called Aang from the front. Up ahead was a storm. A great, huge, dark, thundery, nightmare storm. Sokka could hear the thunder already.

'' Are we gonna land, Aang? I really don't think we should fly through that!''

'' We got no choice but to go through it. We're over the ocean, Sokka. And unless you wanna land on that ship over there then we gotta go through!'' Aang yelled.

'' It's a Fire Nation ship,'' called out Zuko,'' We could lose them in there.''

Aang steered Appa towards the tempest. The Fire Nation ship headed that way too. This kinda clinched the unspoken suspicion that they were being followed.

" Nothing for it then." murmured Sokka

* * *

" Princess, there is a storm coming. I strongly suggest we wish to turn back and find land."

Prines Azula frowned with irretation. Turning back would mean losing the avatar. And giving up. And she wasn't about to give up now, not while they were so far ahead. Besides, she'd only track him down again.

" Well Lietenent, what you suggest is of little importence to me. We will carry on on our present course."

" But--"

Azula spun around and glared daggers at the unfortunate Liutenent.

"But what? You dare to contradict me?"

"N-no your Highness!"

Azula smiled at his fear, " Good. It would be worse off if you were. We go forward," She ordered. She looked up to see the flying bison plunge into the storm. They'd be trying to lose us, thought Azula. She smiled grimly, " You better watch out ,Avatar. I'm coming for you."

* * *

**That was surprisingly hard. Please be nice in your review. this my first story. PWEES review. I'LL GIVE YOU PIE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long. I **do** not own Avatar or Hunchback of Notre Dame**

The storm hit the flying bison like a ton of bricks. The gAang had to cling on to the sides of the of the saddle or in Aang's case, the reigns. The might as well have flown into a wall. A huge, thick, almost inpenetrable wall, like the ones at Ba Sin Se. For a moment, it looked as though they might just struggle through. Suddenly, Aang was ripped off the reigns by the wind and dissapeared into the churning waters below. After that, the rest of them were ripped off the saddle and vanished into the waves.

Appa made it out of the storm, minus his passengers...

* * *

Lightning burst from Azula's fingers. She practiced her firebending in comfort and relative luxury from her personal quaters. She could feel nothing of the raging weather. Someone knocked sharply and hurriedly on the grey metal door. She opened it in annoyence and glared at the same Liutenent from earlier. Azula resolved to punish him for annoying her.

" Y-your Highness," He stammered,"Y-your presence is requested on the d-deck!!"

She huffed and stormed up to said deck. Once outside, the wind slammed into her body, too lazy to blow around her it blew straight through her. The violent rocking of the boat didn't help at all. Azula stumbled and clung onto the the side of the deck _( a/n I dunno what it's called). _A paticularly violent wave tipped the boat so much that Azula instantly lost balance and fell overboard, her screames carried away on the gale...

**Okay thats done. Sorry again for taking so long. My laptop wasn't co-operating. I also apologised for any OOCness and briefness. I kinda want to get a shift on and get to the actual HoND bit. Also, Mai and Ty Lee arn't in this cos I can't bothered to wright them in.**

**Review, you lovely people!! I'll give you gummy worms as someone's been at the pie! ( Glares at lil' sis who likes to be known as Twiggy)**

**Twiggy: What?? burps**


End file.
